Unleashed Desires
by bibi 13ca
Summary: So, in this one-shot Elena just goesn after what she wants for once...


**N: **_Thank you very much to the queen of smut herself 'Temptress-Kitten' that helped me on this and enjoy! _

**Unleashed Desires**

She got to the Boarding House in record time. She stepped out of her car and practically ran inside the house; her heartbeat racing as she opened the door.

She ran upstairs and stopped in front of his room. She took a deep breath, hoping that would calm her down; but it didn't.

She didn't knock, no time for that; she had a specific purpose in her mind…a specific need and she wanted it, like…yesterday.

Wanting something you can't have can drive someone crazy, and wanting _him_ so bad was driving _her_ crazy. All she could think about was _him_, all she was dreaming about each and every night was _him_; just thinking about him took her breath away. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to act now, while there was still some sanity left inside her.

She pushed the door so hard that it hit the wall.

He was already standing in front of her… looking all confused…and beautiful…

"Elena…" he started, but she didn't let him continue.

"Shut up! As in, right now, I'm doing all the talking," she said, taking a step forward.

She was now just a few inches away from him. He was watching her with those mesmerizing eyes of his. God he was hot, sexy, dangerous…he was perfection, but not perfect. He was what she wanted; and she wanted it _now_.

She raised her hands at the back of her neck and untied the straps of her dress, letting it fall at her feet. She then stepped out of it, not bothering to pick it up; standing in front of him wearing just a pair of minuscule panties, a pair of high heels and a seductive smile on her face.

His eyes were now hungrily moving all over her body and she could almost feel it on her skin. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him; that thought made her feel powerful.

She took one last step and closed the remaining distance between them. She unbuttoned his shirt with trembling hands and pushed it over his shoulders.

He reached out his hand to touch her, but she took a step back.

"No, no, no…you don't touch until I tell you to do so!" she said. He nodded and then she moved back, close to him.

She took a second to appreciate the perfect body in front of her, before using her fingers to trace an invisible line from the crook of his neck, all the way to his abs; her light touch earning a soft growl from him.

She curled her left hand over his neck, "I want you," she whispered in his ear, her right hand still running up and down the front of his body. "I wanted you since the first time I saw you," her voice was now just a weak murmur. "I tried to fight it…oh yes, you don't think I tried? I tried so hard but you had to be all perfect and alluring…" with that, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and pushed her bare breasts against his chest. "Kiss me!" she ordered.

He hesitated just for a spit second before crushing her lips with his.

Finally she was getting what she's been craving for so long…and it felt good…oh, so good.

The tip of his tongue was moving up and down her bottom lip, while his hand traced up and down her spine in a soft caress that made her shiver in his arms. He bit her lip lightly and she moaned. He took advantage and slid his tongue inside her warm, wet mouth, caressing her tongue with his.

The soft, gentle sounds she was making were driving him crazy. His jeans were now painfully tight around his package.

He started kissing her neck, drawing small wet circles on her flesh.

"Oh, God…" she cried when he pressed his hand on her thighs.

She dug her nails into his shoulders and pushed her hips forward, wanting more. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize that they had somehow made their way to the side of the bed.

"Stop!" she yelled and he let her go.

She took a half step backwards and kneeled in front of him. She took off his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them off.

"Oh…" she mumbled and her eyes opened wide at the sight of his fully erect member. She gave him a quick, appreciative look and he smiled in return, satisfied with her reaction…

She curled her hand around his dick and started to slowly move up and down. She licked her lips and took it in her mouth, her tongue circling around the tip.

Damon almost came right there and then. Her mouth felt sooo good. It was warm and wet, and he had to look away from the 'way too erotic' scene of Elena sucking him, so he won't explode.

"Damn it, Elena, you…" the words caught in his throat once he felt her teeth softly biting him. Then she stopped moving and sucked it like his dick was a straw and she was going for the last drop…

Once she was done teasing him, she kissed her way up, then she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Hey…what about _my_ turn?" he asked, pouting sexily at her.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, as if trying to remind him who was in charge. "I told you not to talk…you don't get _a_ _turn_. You don't get to tease me…_I_ get to tease _you_. Now be a good boy and stay still!" She answered.

She didn't bother taking off her panties, she just pushed them aside and placed his thick member at the edge of her pulsating entrance and slowly slid down until it was all the way to the hilt inside her. She placed her palms on his chest and began moving, lightly at first but soon she couldn't stop herself and increased her pace. He started pushing his hips up to meet hers causing her to come undone in seconds.

"Damon…Damon…" she was calling his name, to assure herself that she was still alive…not sure if a person is able to experience such a powerful thing and live through it. I'm not talking butterflies in her belly; I'm talking about butterflies through her entire body.

He stopped and watched her, waiting for her to calm down.

Once he felt her body stopped collapsing, he used his vampire speed to get her on the mattress and started moving again. He grabbed her leg and placed it on his chest, her heels digging into his chest didn't even faze him. He pulled her tiny body by the edge of the bed, "Much better," he said.

She wanted to protest, to say something, anything, but instead of words, a wild sound came from her throat. He was hitting her G-spot or H-spot; he was hitting the while fucking alphabet, making her head spin.

"Oh, God…oh God…"

His hands found their way to her breasts and started massaging them roughly. He circled his thumb over her erect nipple, moving it back and forth in a steady motion meant to sensitize her further to his touch as he continued to thrust into her.

Suddenly he pulled out and turned her around in a single move. She was now standing on all fours on his bed.

"Tuck in your legs!" he ordered.

"Since when are _you_ the one giving the orders?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"You had your way with me, now I'll have mine with you…you'll like it, _trust_ me!"

She didn't protest, moving her legs together and waiting for his next step. His finger-tips brushed over the back of her neck, caressing her skin, trailing down her spine; moving in slow-motion. He was barely touching her, but every contact was sending an electric shot through her entire body. When his hand reached her lower back, he pushed her, forcing her upper-body so low that her chest was touching the silky sheets on the bed.

She felt the tip of his dick at her edge of her core; going in just a few inches, and then pulling back. He repeated the move a few times, before filling her completely in one single thrust; making her scream his name in pain and pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, but didn't stop moving, although he did slow his movements inside of her.

"No, you di…didn't…ohh, Damon…don't…please don't stop!" she cried.

"I won't stop…I'm going to _rock_ your world, baby…" he said and placed his hand on each side of her hips.

He was now moving with supernatural speed…without going all the way, so he won't hurt her.

She doesn't know how or when, but his right hand was now between her legs, rubbing her clit gently.

"Fuck, Elena…you're so tight…so wet…"

"I'm…I'm perfect for you." she finished his sentence.

"Yes, you are…you're fucking perfect…oh, God…Elena…"

His moans and the way he was crying her name pushed her over the edge. Her inner muscles tightened around his dick in a way she never experienced before; she was surprised that didn't hurt him. Her fingers curled around the sheets, squeezing them tight. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel it in her rig cage. Her mind was totally blacked-out, shouting down the rest of the world…only her and Damon left…the only two people on the planet…and she didn't mind.

Every time he brought her to an orgasm, she thought: 'it doesn't get better than this…' and every time she'd been wrong.

**N**: _Hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know! _


End file.
